Multi-function shower heads have a plurality of spray modes, including various standard sprays and pulsed sprays. Multi-function shower heads may also have flow control valves to allow the user to adjust the flow pressure to a desired level. Many flow control valves are ball valves, and simply restrict the area through which the water flows in order to control the pressure by rotation of the ball in the flow path.
Typically, the spray mode is selected using a control ring positioned around the circumference of the shower head, and moveable with respect to the shower head. The ring is rotated around the shower head to select the desired spray mode. Adjusting the control ring structure often requires the user to grab the control ring across the face of the shower head, thereby interfering with the flow from the shower head. Using the control ring also can cause the orientation of the spray head to be adjusted inadvertently.
Missing in the art is a multi-functional shower head having desired spray modes and convenient controls to select between the spray modes, as well as allow the user to control the flow rate.